crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Campus Buildings
This map was produced by E. E. Nalley and published in the Crystal Hall Forums, Canon Materials: Campus Map Major buildings A lot of these were collected by LuLou from various stories and given in the Questions and Answers -> Campus Buildings thread. Also see the History page. Classrooms A number of the buildings house classrooms. : Generally, the historic buildings have flat classrooms and about half of the new buildings are flat, and half are slight amphitheater type. By that I mean the rise is only about a foot from bottom to top so as the floor plans of multiple floors aren't affected. : The exception to this is that in each of the historic buildings, one of the 19th century style full amphitheater classrooms has been preserved. Generally, these are the classrooms of the department chairs, but in some cases they aren't assigned and can be 'checked out' for special occasions. These class rooms are all dark paneled wood with traditional chalk boards, rather like something you'd find in The Paper Chase or at a school that Sherlock Holmes might visit in the midst of solving a case.E. E. Nalley on the Crystal Hall Forums Lost in the Forum Crash of 2011 The Quad The Quad isn't a building - it's a large, square area in front of Schuster Hall that's paved with flagstones. There are stone and metal benches scattered around. There is an intricate fountain in the center. The statue of the founder, Noah Whateley, is also in the center. Schuster Hall Central administration building for the campus. Originally, the south wing held a small concert hall. That has been eliminated to make room for the geodesic dome of Crystal Hall. Schuster Hall also holds classrooms on the upper floors. Also includes the Homer Gallery. (Originally named Siegel Hall and changed before most of the stories got written.) Crystal Hall The Crystal Hall (or just “the dome”) is the cafeteria and a main hang-out spot on campus. It has a fountain and tropical arboretum in the center. There is a separate dining room for the staff off to the side. : There are three entrances to the Crystal Hall. One, a connecting hallway from Schuster Hall. A doorway basically opposite the Schuster Hall doorway, pointing west towards the Dojo. There is also a walkway back to the courtyard formed by the two wings of Schuster Hall where there are a number of tables and a pavilion set up. : The final entrance are on the North Side. This is a brick building separate from Schuster Hall and is the kitchens and store rooms. There is a loading dock with two tractor trailer bays and areas to store this much food (these kids eat a LOT). There are also human doors into the kitchens here as well as the two roll up doors of the loading dock.E. E. Nalley on the Crystal Hall Forums Lost in the Forum Crash of 2011 Kane Hall Has a brick smokestack-like tower along the north end. Atop the tower is the gleaming white dome of the campus observatory (16” telescope). The dome also contains sophisticated satellite communications facilities. Cellphone antennae, direct-link microwave feeds, and other antennae are concealed within the body of the “smokestack”. Campus security is located in the first floor and three basement levels. Samantha Everheart's apartment is on an upper level of the tower. King Auditorium Music, annex to Kane Hall (not in the picture...) Llewellyn Annex Above ground Devisor labs. Dillon Chapel Campus church, etc. Rev. Englund's hangout. Holbrook Arena Sports arena Remembrance Garden Located between Dickinson Cottage and the Holbrook Arena, the Remembrance Garden is a large garden with paths and benches and a fountain, all surrounded by a high hedge. Roses and other flowers are maintained in remembrance of students, teachers and other staff who have died at Whateley Academy.Vamp Jennifer Stevens Playhouse Renamed on February 23, 2007, this is the theatre for Whateley Academy. Kirby Hall Houses Mystic and Psychic Arts Laird Hall Physical Education classes, including Martial Arts and flight. Eastman Annex All martial arts classes are taught in this new annex (which replaces the parts of Laird that were smashed a few years ago in the giant robot incident). McFarlane Auditorium Multi-purpose auditorium Siegel Hall Classrooms. Babs mentioned that Siegel hall was the original name of Schuster hall, which was changed because it was too obvious, in some thread on the forums. Other canon writers have other explanations, though, so not sure if that's Word of God enough. Note however that Tennyo has the Crystal Hall as an annex to Siegel Hall, which corroborates her explanation. -Oljak Stanton Hall Unknown function Beck Library Campus library. Also holds the servers for the campus net, and the main firewall and gateway for Whateley’s outside internet connections. (The administrative computers are located elsewhere.) See clarification E. E. Nalley (lost in the Forum Crash of 2011). The map showing it as a standalone building is correct, early stories are wrong. Dunn Hall Next to Schuster. According to Tennyo bio studies. Contrary to early stories, it is not connected to the Beck Library. E.E. Nalley Doyle Medical Complex A modern, well equipped hospital, able to handle the various accidents and injuries that happen at Whateley. Besides the tunnels that connect the central campus, there's a tunnel directly to Hawthorne for medical emergencies Cottages These buildings are where the students live. *Dickinson Cottage *Emerson Cottage *Hawthorne Cottage *Melville Cottage *Poe Cottage *Twain Cottage *Whitman Cottage Whateley Ranges Whateley has a very aggressive combat training curriculum. The weapons ranges are part of this. Range 1 Range 1 is the rifle and lmg (light machine gun) range. It's may also contain the range offices. It's next to Range 2. Range 2 Range 2 is the pistol, rifle and smg range. It's either under Schuster (Hive 2) or in Kane Hall (Redefining Jade) Range 3 Range 3 is the laser range. It's only mentioned in one of the Tennyo stories. It's possible that it hasn't been rebuilt since she destroyed it. Range 4 Range 4 is the heavy weapons range. It's somewhere along the northern boundary of the school. There's a high security weapons vault associated with it. Range 5 Range 5 is the same as Arena 99. Range 6 Range 6 is the unofficially named hangout for the Grunts. Also mentioned as containing Bardue's office in some story, conflicting with other stories placing it at Range 1. Possible that he's got an office in both, however. And is it supposed to be Range 6 as a whole that is the Grunts' hangout or some specific locale on that range only? -Oljak It's the Grunts' hangout. It's probably got a fancy name like ROTC clubhouse. See Call The Thunder, chapter 6. Underground Facilities Whateley Academy has an extensive range of underground facilities. This list needs to be completed. Arena 77 The first arena built, a legacy of the Class of 1977. Arena 91 The second arena built, a legacy of the Class of 1991, located under Kane Hall''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1'' See The Turks or the Geek for a story that takes place there. Arena 99 The third, and greatest, of the arenas, a legacy of the Class of 1999. It was intended to be the absolute last word in combat arenas. Devisor Imaging and Planning Lab The Devisor Imaging and Planning Lab is located in the tunnel complex beneath Kane Hall. Devisor Lab (Vehicle) The Devisor Lab (Vehicle) is located beneath Kane Hall. New Construction after 2007 In the Gen2 stories, there is at least one new major campus building, though there is only limited information about what has been added besides the one mentioned. Fox Hall Fox is a new school bookstore, replacing the one previously in Schuster. It appears from the outside to be a single-story building, the size of a typical US supermarket, but inside is the size of a large department store, with several levels underground. (Trivia: as with several other campus buildings, it is named for a real-world comic book writer, in this case Gardner Fox) References Category:Whateley Campus Category:2011 Forum Crash